1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input processing using a pointing device, and in particular, relates to input processing using a pointing device for causing a virtual object to move.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus is known that operates an object displayed on a screen, using a pointing device such as a touch panel. For example, in “Touch Pen Mini Games”, “Bob-omb Slingshot” under “Wario Chapter: see details” [online], May 2011, Nintendo Co., Ltd., the Internet <URL: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ds/asmj/minigame/index.html> (hereinafter “Non-Patent Literature 1”), an operation method is disclosed of touching a slingshot ball displayed on a screen with a touch pen or the like, and sliding the touch pen in the direction opposite to the direction in which to launch the slingshot ball, whereby it is possible to launch the slingshot ball.
In the game of Non-Patent Literature 1 described above, a slide operation is performed by directly touching the slingshot ball displayed on the screen. Thus, the position where the slide operation is started is defined in a fixed manner.